It's Not Over
by LazySmurf247
Summary: Alissa left home years ago and now she's back wanting some answers. With her best friend back into the picture, will she stay or leave once again? Is it just a trap? Will the person she truly loves save her and her loved ones? Rated T for language. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone! I am terribly sorry for not updating... my computer decided it wanted to crash on me... so yeah. While I was M.I.A. I came up with tons of stories and I have like 2 or 3 new SoA ones. So high-five to me! Well, I hope you enjoy this story, because I think it's going to be a doozy!

Oh yeah... my OC is gonna be a little bit "Mary-Sue" so if you are not into that sorta thing, then don't read... but Mary-Sue or not this is gonna be a good story. I have awesome plans for this! Don't forget to R&R! Thanks peeps! Smooches!

P.S. I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy... just my OC's

* * *

Chapter 1:

Alissa Morgan was laying in her bed thinking about some things. She had woken up around three thirty am and hasn't been to sleep since. She was extremely tired because she went to bed at one and didn't get that much sleep the night before.

* * *

James and Jeanette Morgan moved to Charming, California in the summer of seventy four from Arizona. They became best friends with John and Gemma Teller, Piney Winston, and Clay Morrow. The guys were a part of a motorcycle club called SAMCRO or Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club, Redwood Original and John would try to urge James to join, but he never did. Either way, all of them remained very good friends.

For the next couple of years, James and Jeanette had two girls. Denise was born first and a year after that, they had Alissa. When Alissa turned eight years old, she became best friends with John and Gemma's sons Jackson or Jax is what everyone called him, and Tommy, even though Tommy was younger than Jax and Alissa. Everything was going great between the kids, then April of nineteen ninety, Tommy died of the family flaw. He had a congenital heart defect and after his funeral, Jax and Alissa became inseperable, but Denise was pushed to the side.

In nineteen ninety three, John Teller died so suddenly and Jax didn't want to be around anyone but Alissa. So she was there for him when he needed her, while Denise was hanging around her own friends from school. A little bit after that, Gemma married Clay and became Jax's step-father.

A year later, Denise and Alissa's world was torn apart. One night Jeanette was out grocery shopping and got killed in the parking lot, next to her car. To make the girl's night any worse, James went after the people responsible for Jeanette's death. He found them and killed the two out of three guys. Later that night, James turned himself in and was sent to jail.

A month later, James was sentenced for two counts of first degree murder and got life with no possibility of parole in San Quentin State Prison. Denise and Alissa ended up staying at Gemma's. Two years later, Alissa couldn't take it there anymore, so she moved to Arizona with her dad's sister Lucy and left Denise behind.

When Denise turned twenty one, Alissa flew back home for a big party that Gemma put together at SAMCRO's clubhouse. It was a fun party, but the night ended with Alissa making a terrible mistake. About three months after that, Alissa went to the doctor because she wasn't feeling well and got the shock of her life. The doctor told her that she was eleven weeks pregnant. That was then she realized, her one night stand with Jax wasn't a mistake after all.

Six months later, on March 2, 2001 at Good Samaritan Hospital, Alissa gave birth to a beautiful and healthy baby girl at eleven forty five pm. Alissa named her Jamie Rose Morgan. She weighed six pounds, seven ounces and she was nineteen and a half inches long. Denise even flew down to be in the delivery room and before she headed back to Charming, Alissa made her swear that she wouldn't tell Jax or anyone from the club about Jamie.

After Jamie turned three, Denise and Alissa had a falling out, because Denise moved into Alissa's house, then brought the drama and the drugs with her. One night, Denise crossed the line when she was high and too drunk, she tried to sleep with Alissa's boyfriend Nick and broke Jamie's arm, pulling it out of the socket as she was picking her up, so she kicked Denise out of the house. It's four years later and either of the girls have spoken to one another, plus since then Alissa got engaged to Nick a few years ago. Alissa misses her big sister and wants to change things between them some how.

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

"No..." Alissa mumbled, rolling over trying to grab her cell phone to turn off her alarm.

"Throw it out the window." Nick mumbled, making Alissa giggle.

"I can't throw my phone out the window, Silly."

"Oh." he mumbled again. "Right." minutes later, both of them heard little footsteps headed towards their bedroom, then Nick chuckled. "We have a little visitor in 3... 2... 1."

"Mommy!" Jamie yelled, bursting through the door, then she jumped on the edge of the bed.

"Good morning, Baby." Alissa said, smiling at her.

"Morning Mommy... Morning Daddy."

Nick smiled, because even though Jamie wasn't his, it warms his heart everytime she calls him Daddy. "Good Morning, Jamie... did you sleep good?" he asked, as he yawned.

"Uh-huh." she nodded. "Hey... Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Are we going to the pet store to get a puppy?"

"Yeah... it we find the right one."

"Yah!" she screamed, then ran out of the room laughing.

"She loves you... you know." Alissa said, sitting up.

"I know." he nodded. "I love her too." he paused. "So when are we going to give her a little brother or sister?"

"I don't know." Alissa shrugged. "We can get started after the wedding."

"Okay... lets get married tomorrow."

Alissa laughed. "That's too soon... I don't even have my dress or your tux."

"We've been engaged for a couple of years. I think we can get married tomorrow." he paused. "And who says you need a dress or a tux? Just throw on a t-shirt, jeans, and some flip flops... you'll be good to go." Alissa started laughing more. "What do you say?"

"I say... no way." she shook her head. "Our wedding will consist of a wedding dress and a tux."

"All right, fine." he chuckled. "You win."

"Of course I win."

"So anyways... Jamie asked me two or three weeks ago for a brother or sister."

"She asked me too, like a month ago." she stood up and put on her robe. "I'm going to take a shower, can you fix Jamie some breakfast?"

"Yep."

Alissa smiled at him, then went into her bathroom. Fifteen minutes later, she walked out into the kitchen, and Jamie looked up. "Daddy made us bacon and eggs, Mommy."

"It smells yummy." she said, sitting next to her.

Nick sat across from Alissa and said "Dig in."

After they were done eating, the house phone rang. "I'll get it." Alissa said, running into the computer room. She sat down and answered it. "Hello?"

The next thing she heard was _"Do you accept a collect call from San Quentin Prison? If yes, press number two now. If no, press zero or hang up the phone."_ She sat there for a few seconds thinking about it, then she pressed the number 2 button. _"Please hold while we connect you."_

She waited for about ten seconds, then heard the voice she never thought she'd hear in a long time. "Hello? Alissa?"

"Dad?"

"It's me, Princess."

"Oh my God! Dad, what are you doing? I thought you were not allowed to make any calls."

"I've been on good behavior and the warden is giving me this one and only phone call."

"Oh."

"Look, the reason for this call is." he paused and sighed heavily. "Denise is dead."

"Wait... what!"

* * *

**A/N:** So how is this for the beginning? Good? Bad? Well... gimmie some ideas and we'll see where this goes. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: OMFG! I just got done watching the season finale. It was friggin amazing and it kept me on my toes. It was the ultimate cliffhanger. Kurt Sutter is a fricken genius and he deserves massive awards for the best show ever made. Wow... what a way to end the season. I hope Abel is okay, but Jax, at the ending... holy shit, I was literally in tears. I can't wait till season 3, because it's gonna be awesome! Whew!

* * *

Chapter 2:

"What!" she yelled again. "Please tell me you are joking."

"I'm not, Alissa... it's the truth." tears started falling down her cheeks. "She was found beaten up and stabbed at an abandoned building in Charming."

"I thought she was in L.A? What was she doing in Charming?"

"I don't know, but she must have got mixed up with the wrong people."

"Oh my God." she said, wiping her tears.

"Gemma planned the funeral and it's tomorrow at ten in the morning."

"So soon?"

"Princess, she got killed a week ago."

"What? Her funeral is tomorrow and I'm barely finding out about this now?"

"Jax was going to tell you."

"He was?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to be the one, and I couldn't call until the warden granted me my phone call... which was today."

"I just can't believe this." she paused. "Where is she gonna be buried?"

"Next to your mom and Tommy Teller."

"Oh."

A few seconds later, Jamie walked in and said "What's wrong, Mommy? Why are you crying?"

"Who's that?"

"Dad, hang on a sec." Alissa told him, then moved the phone away, and looked at Jamie. "Where's Daddy?"

"In the livingroom."

"Go see what he's doing and I'll be right there."

Jamie slowly nodded. "Okay, Mommy." she smiled, then walked out of the computer room.

Alissa put the phone back to her ear. "I'm back."

"I have a granddaughter?"

"Yes."

"What's her name? How old is she?"

"It's Jamie and she's seven."

"Can you send me a picture?"

"Um... sure."

"Thank you." he paused. "I have to go, my time is up. I love you, Princess."

"Love you too, Dad... bye." she told him, then hung up the phone. Alissa sat there thinking about Denise as more tears were falling down her face.

Five minutes later, Nick walked in and saw Alissa crying. "What's wrong, Babe?"

She wiped her tears as Nick grabbed a chair and sat down next to her. "Um..." she started. "That was my dad on the phone calling me from prison."

"Seriously?"

She nodded. "He used his one and only phone call to tell me that." she paused to look at him. "Denise is dead." His jaw dropped. "She got killed a week ago and her funeral is tomorrow morning."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah... I need to buy plane tickets."

"To where?"

"Charming."

"I thought you never wanted to back there?"

"I have to, Nick... my godmother is burying her next to my mom."

"Oh." he nodded. "How'd she die?"

"She was beaten and stabbed."

"Really?"

She nodded. "And found in an old building somewhere."

"I'm so sorry."

She gave him a weak smile. "Will you be able to get the time off?"

"No... not at this short notice, plus I'm on call."

"Okay." she said, turning on the computer. "I'll take Jamie and Sadie with me."

"Do you think Sadie will go? She hates flying in planes."

"She's my best friend and Jamie's godmother... I'm pretty sure she'll go with me."

"If she doesn't?"

Alissa started to think for a second. "Well then... I guess I'll have to spike her mocha latte with some valium." she paused. "One way or another... she's coming with me."

"Okay." he laughed. "Good luck with that."

Ten minutes later, Alissa printed out the conformation numbers for the plane tickets, and said "We leave Sky Harbor Airport at six am and land in Sacramento at eight fifteen."

"Okay." he nodded.

"Now." she started as she was picking up the phone, dialing a number. "I have to call Sadie."

"Good luck." he chuckled. "I'll go see what Jamie's doing." then he walked out of the room.

Alissa was waiting for Sadie to pick up her phone, then after four rings, she heard "Hello?"

"Hey Sadie... how are you on this wonderful morning?"

She laughed. "What do you want, Alissa? And how much is it going to cost me?"

"Surprisingly... it won't cost you anything. It will just make my day having the pleasure of your company." Alissa sighed heavily. "Look, I need you to come with me and Jamie to California."

"Sure... but why?"

"My dad called me."

"From prison?"

"Yeah... he told me that Denise is dead."

"Shut up! No way... are you serious?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"She was found in some building... beaten and stabbed."

"Oh my God." Sadie whispered.

"My godmother planned a funeral for her and it's tomorrow at ten."

"Godmother? You mean in Charming? The one place you vowed never to return?"

"I need to."

"Okay... I'll start packing." Sadie paused. "Are we driving?"

"We have to fly,"

"Aww... Alissa, you know I hate flying."

"You'll be fine, I promise. I'll just give you a valium and you'll be okay... besides, if we drive, we won't make it in time for the funeral."

Sadie groaned. "All right... you better have that valium ready for me."

"Done."

"What time should I be at your house?"

"I'm leaving here at four am... so any time before then."

"How long will we be gone?"

"We come back Monday afternoon."

"Okay... I'll go pack and see you later."

"Bye, Sadie... thank you."

"No problem." she paused. "Bye." then Sadie hung up.

Alissa hung up her side of the phone and heavily sighed. She sat there staring at an old picture of her and Denise in a frame on the desk. Five minutes later, she got up, and walked out into the livingroom.

She sat down on the couch as Jamie looked up. "What's wrong, Mommy?"

"Can I talk to you for a second?" she nodded and sat on Alissa's lap. "Do you remember Aunt Denise?"

"A little."

"Okay... me, you, and Aunt Sadie is going on a trip to California."

"Why?"

"Baby." she paused. "Aunt Denise got hurt."

"Is she okay?"

Alissa shook her head. "No... she went to Heaven with Grandma and the Angels."

A tear fell down her cheek and Jamie wiped it away, then said "Mommy, don't worry... Grammy is taking care of her now."

"I know, Honey." she nodded, giving Jamie a hug. "I know." A few minutes later, Alissa let go of Jamie and backed up to look at her. "Go ahead and go pack the things you want to take with you."

"Okay, Mommy." she said, then gave Alissa a kiss on her cheek, and walked to her room.

Nick sat down next to Alissa and hugged her. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I don't know... my big sister is gone." she paused to take a deep breath. "What the hell am I gonna do without her?" he said nothing. He just sat there, holding Alissa as long as she needed to be held.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Alissa's alarm went off at two am. She took a quick shower and got dressed, then put her and Jamie's suitcases in the car. After that, she woke up Jamie and got her ready, then woke up Nick. "Hey... wake up."

"Huh?" he mumbled.

"It's time to go, you have to pick up Sadie, then take us to the airport."

"What? She's not here?"

"No, she sent me a text to get her on the way."

"Oh." he said, rubbing his eyes. "Give me a minute."

* * *

It took them a half an hour to get in the car, pick up Sadie, and get to the airport. Before they walked through security, Sadie smiled at Nick. "See you later."

He waved. "Bye." then he kneeled down to Jamie's level, gave her a hug, and whispered in her ear. "No matter what happens, remember that I love you with all my heart, and I'll see you soon." she nodded, then Nick backed up to look at her. "When you come home, we can get that puppy."

"Yay!" she cheered. "Thank you, Daddy."

He kissed her on the cheek, then stood up, and gave Alissa a hug. "Text me or gimmie a call when you get into town."

"Okay." she nodded.

He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you soon."

"Bye, Nick." she waved, then all three of them went through security and over to their gate.

As they were sitting down, waiting for their flight number to be called, Sadie noticed the weird look on Alissa's face. "What's up? Why do you look so funny?"

"It's Nick... he sounded different."

"Maybe he sounded different because he woke up before the ass crack of dawn to bring us here."

Alissa nodded. "That's probably why."

"Yep... now where's the good stuff? I don't want to be freaking out while in flight."

Alissa laughed out loud, then went digging in her purse for a pill, and gave it to Sadie. "Here... enjoy this."

Sadie put it in her mouth and took a drink of water. "Oh I will enjoy... otherwise 'Sadie' would not be going on any plane."

"Does 'Sadie' always talk about herself in the third person, this early in the morning?"

"You betcha!" she said, taking another drink, then looked down at Jamie. "Well, she gets to sleep."

"She's seven, she needs her sleep."

"So do I."

"Yeah, me too." Alissa nodded. "While I'm at the funeral, the both of you can sleep at the motel."

"We're not going?"

Alissa looked down to make sure Jamie was asleep, then said "Remember I told you about Jamie's father, Jax Teller?" Sadie nodded. "Well, he doesn't even know about Jamie... at all."

"Oh, well then why'd you have us come with you?"

"Nick had to work."

"Okay, well I guess it would be cool to see where you grew up."

"And honestly, I didn't want to come by myself."

"Right." Sadie nodded. "I'm here for moral support."

"Exactly."

"Are you going to tell this 'Jax' guy that he has a daughter?"

"I wasn't planning on it. I'm just gonna go to the funeral, visit for a while, and leave." Alissa shook her head. "And never come back."

"You sure about that?"

"Yep."

* * *

By nine fifteen am, all three of them were out of the plane and into a Dodge Charger rental car. Forty five minutes later, Alissa passed the _'Welcome to Charming'_ sign and let out a small smile.

Sadie looked out the window and said "So this is Charming?"

"The one and only."

"Interesting."

"Yeah." Alissa nodded. "I see that there's a few new building, but other than that, it pretty much looks the same." Ten minutes later, Alissa pulled into a Motel 6 and parked. "I'll get us a room." she told Sadie and went into the front office.

A few minutes later, Alissa walked out of the office and opened the car door as Sadie hung up her phone. "So, did you get our rooms?"

Alissa gave her a funny look. "Yeah, who was that?"

"Um... my mom."

"Oh... okay." she nodded, then turned on the car, and drove over to their motel room.

As Sadie was getting the luggage, Alissa carried a sleeping Jamie through the door, and laid her on one of the beds. "She looks so peacefull when she's sleeping."

Alissa nodded. "Yes, she does." then she grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom.

Sadie sat down next to Jamie and started running her fingers through her hair. "All of this." she whispered. "Will be over soon, I promise."

Five minutes later, Alissa walked out, and said "I'll be back... are you two gonna be okay?"

"Yeah." Sadie nodded. "Me and Jamie will be just fine."

"Okay." Alissa grabbed her purse. "See you in a little bit." then Alissa left in the Charger to the church.

* * *

When she got there, the service already started, so she sat in the very back. Alissa couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe her sister was gone. Before the Priest was finished, Alissa slipped out of there and got back into the Charger. She waited until the hearse, motorcycles, and cars took off, then she followed behind them.

* * *

Sadie checked on Jamie to see if she was still asleep, then she grabbed her cell phone and stepped outside for a minute. She pressed speed dial number four and waited for it to be picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me." Sadie started. "She's at the funeral and she won't be back for a while... when are you getting here?"

"In a few hours, so be ready. I'll call you when I get into town."

"Okay, see you soon." she said, then hung up her phone, and went back into the room.

* * *

Alissa sat in the car, trying to compose herself as everyone was gathered by the grave. She took a few deep breaths, then finally got out of the car. She slowly walked up as the Priest was talking. Seconds later, she locked eyes with Jax, then quickly looked down at Denise's casket.

As the casket was being lowered, Alissa turned around and started walking back to the car. Suddenly she felt a hand on her arm, then got spun around, and came face to face with Jax.

"Um... hi." she said, after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"Ali, I didn't think you'd make it."

"Yeah." she nodded. "My dad called me yesterday."

Jax grabbed her hand. "I was going to tell you, but James wanted to be the one."

"Yeah, he told me."

Jax looked at her from head to toe. "You look... beautiful."

"Thanks."

As they looked into each other's eyes, both of them heard "Hello, Alissa."

"Hi, Gemma." she paused. "The funeral was nice... thanks for putting it together."

Gemma gave her a hug. "No problem, Baby. It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too."

Gemma backed up to look at her. "There's gonna be a get together at my house later, you should come and be with family."

"I will." she nodded.

"Okay." Gemma smiled, then walked over to her Cadillac.

"So." Alissa started, crossing her arms over her chest and looking at Jax. "Who killed my sister?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Who killed my sister, Jax?" she asked again as he looked at her incredulously. "Well?"

"I don't hear from you or see you for almost eight years and that's the first thing you want to talk about?"

"What did you expect me to talk about?"

"Oh, I don't know... stuff that's going on in your life, maybe."

"I didn't come here to talk about me or my life. I'm here for my sister's funeral and I'm here to find out who did it." she paused as Jax took a deep breath. "Jax, either you help me or I'll find someone who will."

"Fine." he raised his arms in defeat. "I'll tell you after that get together at my moms."

"Promise?"

"Yes, Ali... I promise."

"Thank you." she nodded. "I'll meet you at Gemma's." she told him, got into the Charger, and drove off.

* * *

Alissa pulled up to Gemma's house, five minutes later and walked inside. "Well, hello Stranger!" she heard, then smiled.

"Hi, Clay." he gave her a big bear hug. "How have you been?"

"I've been doing okay, Girly." he let go of her. "I'm sorry about Denise."

"Me too." Alissa nodded.

"Can I cut in?"

Alissa looked over and yelled. "Piney!" she gave him a hug. "What's up, Old Man?"

"Oh you know... same shit, different day."

"Yeah." she nodded and let go, then Jax walked in the house a minute later. Alissa gave hugs to everyone she knew and Jax introduced her to the new people she didn't know, then everyone started to eat.

* * *

After Sadie got her phone call she's been waiting for, she went into the bathroom. Ten minutes later, she came out and didn't see Jamie sleeping on the bed. Then Sadie noticed Jamie's backpack was gone and the door slightly open.

"Jamie? Where are you?" she cried, looking around frantically, then she ran outside. "Jamie!" she yelled over and over, looking around the whole building.

She pulled out her cell phone and pressed redial, then said "Um... we have a problem."

* * *

After they ate, Jax pulled Alissa into one of the rooms and she saw a crib. "What's this for?"

He closed the door. "My son... when he's well enough to come home."

"You... you have a son?"

He nodded. "His name is Abel."

"Okay, what do you mean when he's well enough to come home? What's wrong with him?"

Jax leaned up against the dresser. "Wendy, my ex wife, took some bad crank and Abel was born ten weeks premature."

"Oh no."

"Plus... he inherited the family flaw."

"Poor guy."

"Both is surgeries went pretty good and now he's in the NICU getting stronger everyday."

"Wow, Jax... I had no idea."

"That's what happens when you don't call."

"It goes both ways... it's not like you tried calling me either."

"Touche'." he nodded.

"So don't go blaming the non-communication on me."

Jax rolled his eyes, then said "Do you want go see him?"

"Right now?"

"Why not?"

"You're supposed to be telling me who killed my sister."

"And I will, I promised... didn't I?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then." he grabbed Alissa's hand. "I have to go check on him anyway."

"All right." she nodded, then both of them walked out of the room.

"Where you two going?" asked Gemma.

"The hospital." Jax said, opening the door.

"Okay." she nodded. "Be back soon."

Both Jax and Alissa nodded, then walked outside. Jax glanced down at Alissa's ring finger. "You married?"

"Engaged." he shook his head, then they stopped in front of Jax's motorcyle. "We're riding on that?"

He got on and held out a helmet. "What? Did you forget how to ride?"

"No." she said, snatching the helmet out of his hand and putting it on.

"Riiiiight." he chuckled, then started it up as Alissa jumped up and sat behind him. "You might want to hold on... I won't bite."

Alissa hesitated at first, then she slowly wrapped her arms around him. Jax shook his head and rode off. He pulled up to the hospital, ten minutes later and turned off his bike.

"That wasn't too bad." she said, giving him the helmet.

"Did you think I was gonna crash?"

"Well... no."

Jax got off his bike. "You're so funny, Ali... you haven't changed." he grabbed her hand. "Come on." then they walked inside, to the NICU.

A minute later, Jax came to a sudden stop, making Alissa bumping into him. "Sorry."

"It's okay." he smirked, then nodded towards the window. "Look."

Alissa looked where Jax nodded and saw a baby in an incubator, in the middle of the room. Alissa's jaw slightly dropped as Jax pulled her into the room. She got closer and said "Wow, Jax... he's beautiful."

"Ali, I prefer... handsome."

"Well, excuse me." she paused. "He's handsome."

"One more week and he's out of the toaster."

"Toaster? Really?"

Jax shrugged. "He's getting stronger everyday."

"Good." she nodded. As she was looking at Abel, she couldn't help to notice how much Abel looks like Jamie. Then she glanced over at Jax and saw the caring and happy look plastered all over his face as he was looking down at Abel. "Um... Jax?"

"Yeah?"

"There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" he asked and before Alissa could say anything, the door opened, and Jax looked over. "Tara."

"Hey Jax."

"Ali... you remember Tara, right?"

"Of course I do." Alissa paused. "Jax cheated on me with you before I left town... how could I forget?"

Tara let out a fake laugh, as Jax frowned at Alissa, then Tara nodded. "I'm sorry to hear about your sister."

"Gee... thanks."

"It was good seeing you, Alissa."

"I wish I could say the same."

Tara frowned, then looked at Jax. "I'll see you later." he waved and she walked out.

"What's your problem, Ali?"

She scoffed. "After what happened, you have the nerve to ask me that?"

"Ali, that was almost eight years ago."

"And that's one of the many reasons why I moved to Arizona... it still hurts, Jax."

He just shook his head "So what were you gonna tell me?"

"When?"

"Right before Tara walked in... you said you need to tell me something."

"Oh." she nodded. "Never mind, it's not important."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Jax gave her a funny look. "Okay... let's go." then they walked outside.

As they reached his bike, both of them heard "Jax... wait!" they turned around and saw Tara jogging towards them.

Jax looked over at Alissa. "Gimmie a minute." she rolled her eyes as Jax walked over to Tara.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

While Alissa was waiting for Jax, she pulled out her phone and called Nick, and she got his voicemail. After that, she tried calling the house but got the answering machine. The last number she called was his work number and someone picked up. "Dr. Lee's office, this is Molly... how can I help you?"

"Um... yeah, is Nick Matthews there?"

"Who?"

"Nick Matthews."

"Who is this?"

"Alissa Morgan."

"Okay, Miss Morgan... Mr. Matthews hasn't worked at this office for a month."

"Um... thanks." Alissa told her and hung up. A second later, she called up Sadie, and as soon as the line was picked up, Alissa spoke. "Sadie?"

"Yeah?"

"Hey, have you heard from Nick at all?"

"Uh, no I haven't... why?"

"Just wondering... how's Jamie?"

"She's still asleep, that little girl is tired."

There was a ten second pause, then Alissa said "Is she sucking her thumb?"

"Yes and it's adorable." Alissa's eyes widened.

"Why do you sound so out of breath?"

"Uh... me and Jamie were playing outside." Sadie paused. "So, when are you coming back?"

"Not for a while, so I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye Alissa."

"Bye." she told Sadie, then hung up her phone.

Jax walked up to Alissa and saw the look on her face. "What's wrong?" he got no answer. "Ali?" he still got no answer, then he stood in front of her with his hands on her shoulders. "Alissa... what's going on?"

She slowly looked up at him and whispered "S- something's wrong."

"What's wrong, Ali? You have that weird look in your eyes."

She started walking away. "I gotta go."

He caught up to her. "Ali wait... tell me what's going on." he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. "I can't help you, unless you tell me what's wrong."

Alissa's eyes started to water and she shook her head. "I can't... I can't tell you." she paused. "It wasn't supposed to happen like this."

"Ali, you're not making any sense... what wasn't supposed to happen?"

"All I wanted was to come to the funeral, leave, and never come back." she paused. "But something's wrong."

Jax frowned. "You never wanted to come back?" she shook her head. "Ever?"

"No." she whispered.

"Ali..."

"Not now, Jax." he groaned. "Can you give me a ride?"

"Wait... you tell me you never wanted to come back and now you want me to give you a ride?"

"Fine." she turned around and walked away. "I'll get there my damn self."

Jax groaned again, then went after her. "Ali... wait." then all of a sudden, his phone rang. He took it out of his pocket. "Yeah?"

"Hello, could I talk to Alissa Morgan please?"

"Who's this?"

"An old friend."

"Okay, hang on." Jax ran up to her and pressed the mute button. "Ali, someone is on the phone for you."

"Who?"

Jax shrugged. "He says he's an old friend." she nodded, then Jax pressed un-mute, and speakerphone.

"Hello?"

"Hey there, Alissa... how are you?"

"Who's this?"

"An old friend... listen, we'll talk about how we know each other later and what we have in common, but I have something that belongs to you."

"What?" she asked.

A few seconds later, both Jax and Alissa heard "Mommy!"

"Oh my God, Jamie!" Alissa screamed and Jax's jaw dropped.

"That's right... I have your daughter."

"You hurt her and I will fuckin' kill you."

"That's not very nice, Alissa." the guy laughed. "It was just too easy to grab her."

"What? What do you mean? What happened to my friend?"

"Don't know... but I found Jamie walking around town, all by her lonesome, and she looked a little lost."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Ask your fiance, he can clue you in."

"What!" Alissa yelled.

"I suggest you keep this phone on, you will be contacted later with further instructions."

"Please don't hurt my little girl." Alissa sobbed.

"She'll be fine... for now." then the person hung up, then Alissa collapsed in Jax's arms.

After ten minutes, Alissa was still sobbing. Jax carefully walked her to his motorcycle. He gave Alissa a hug and rubbed her back. "We'll figure this out and I promise, I'll do whatever it takes to get your daughter back." she slowly nodded. "Come on, Ali... let's go." then both of them got onto his bike and he rode off.

* * *

When Jax stopped at a red light, Alissa held on tighter to him, not wanting to let him go and Jax could sense it. He just squeezed her hand until the light turned green, then he let go, and took off. Five minutes later, Jax pulled up to the clubhouse and parked his bike. Both of them got off and walked inside to his room.

Alissa sat down on the bed as Jax shut the door, then she looked up at him with a tear stained face. "Someone has ou... my little girl."

He sat down next to her. "I need to know everything."

"Jax, I don't really know anything."

"Come on, Ali... you gotta know something." she shrugged. "What did that person mean, when he said to ask your fiance?"

"I don't know... but I called his work today and they told me he hasn't worked there in a month."

Jax nodded. "Okay, what else?"

"I called my best friend Sadie to check on them. I felt like there was something was wrong, in the pit of my stomach." she paused and took a deep breath. "I asked Sadie if Jamie was sucking her thumb and she told me yes."

"Okay." Jax nodded, not knowing where this was going.

"Jax, she stopped sucking her thumbs when she was two and a half."

"Do you think Sadie had something to do with it?"

"I don't know, Jax... she's my best friend." she said, resting her head in the crook of Jax's neck.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of Alissa's head. "What's your fiance's name?"

"Nick."

"Nick what?"

"Nick Matthews." Jax's eyes widened as his jaw slightly dropped. Alissa backed up to look at him. "Jax... I need to find my little girl."

He cupped her face with his hands and said "I swear... I will do everything in my power to get your daughter back safely." he paused. "Do you believe me?" she nodded. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Okay." he said, pulling her back into his arms. "We'll find her, Ali." then he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Mom?"

"Yeah, Jax?"

"Are the guys still there?"

"Yeah."

"Tell them I called a meeting in the Chapel."

"What's going on, Jax?"

"Just tell them to get here and you come too."

"All right, Baby... we'll be right there." Gemma told him, then hung up the phone.

Jax put his phone in his pocket and said "The guys will be here soon, then we'll figure this out." she just nodded and held on tighter to Jax.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Ten minutes later, all the guys and Gemma walked into the clubhouse and saw Jax and Alissa sitting on the couch. "What's going on, Jax?" Gemma asked, putting her purse on the coffee table.

Jax kissed Alissa on her forehead, then said "I'll be right back." she nodded and Jax stood up. "Come on, meeting in the Chapel." then the guys followed Jax in there and shut the door.

Gemma sat down next to Alissa. "What's wrong?"

Tears started flowing down Alissa's cheeks and she said "Someone kidnapped my daughter."

"You have a daughter? What's her name?"

"Jamie."

Gemma nodded, then gave Alissa a hug. "We'll find her, Baby."

* * *

Clay lit his cigar and said "What's this all about, Jax?"

"I got a call eariler for Ali, she didn't know who it was, but whoever it was took Ali's daughter, Jamie."

"She has a daughter?" asked Tig.

Jax nodded as he lit a cigarette. "All we know is... it has something to do with Ali's fiance' and we have to wait till we get a call for further instructions."

"When?" asked Clay.

"Didn't say, but guess who her fiance' is?"

"Who?" asked Happy.

"Nick Matthews."

"Junior?"

Jax looked at Chibs, then said "It has to be."

"It's all about revenge." Clay shook his head. "So Alissa's old man kills Junior's old man and now Junior, kidnaps her daughter."

Jax nodded. "I don't think Ali knows who this guy really is."

"So we just wait till he calls?" asked Juice.

"We have to." Jax nodded. "But I will not rest till I find Jamie."

"We all will." said Clay. "We all love Alissa."

"We do, Jacky Boy." Chibs agreed.

"Do we even need to vote?"

"No Clay." Opie shook his head. "No need to vote."

"Okay." Clay nodded.

"Nobody." Jax started. "Tell Ali about Nick... I'll do it."

"Yeah." Bobby nodded. "You should be the one to tell her. It be best if she heard it from you."

Clay stood up. "Let's go tell Alissa, that we're here for her." then all of them walked out of the Chapel and back over to the couch. "Alissa?"

"Yeah Clay?" she looked up at him.

"We're all here for you. You're family and we help family."

She gave him a weak smile, then said "Thank you guys... it means a lot to me."

Clay kissed the top of her head, then said "Anything for my goddaughter." he smiled at her, then looked at the guys. "Tig, Happy, and Bobby... let's go talk to Unser." they nodded, then walked out of the clubhouse.

Gemma stood up and said "I need to go run some errands." she grabbed her purse and put on her sunglasses. "Will you be okay, Alissa?"

She nodded. "Yeah as long as Jax is here with me."

Gemma gave her a kiss on the top of her head, then said "See you in a little bit, Baby." she paused. "I'll be back."

"Be careful, Ma."

"I will, Jackson." she said, walking out.

Alissa looked at Jax. "I need to grab mine and Jamie's things from the motel."

Jax shook his head. "You're not going over there."

"Then how will I get my stuff?"

Jax looked at the guys. "Juice... you, Sack, and Ope go check things out and get her stuff."

"Okay." Juice nodded.

"Guys." Alissa started. "It's the Motel 6... room one-twenty-five."

"We'll be back." Half Sack said, then they walked out of the clubhouse.

Jax looked at Chibs and Piney. "We'll be in my room." then him and Alissa stood up and went into his room.

Alissa sat down and said "What if we never get her back?"

"Ali, don't think like that."

"I shouldn't have come here... I should have stayed home."

"It's not your fault, none of this is your fault." she gave him an 'are-you-kidding-me' look, then Jax sat down next to her. "Ali, tell me everything you know about your fiance."

"He's a dentist in Phoenix, his parents died when he was five, then he lived with his grandparents. He's an only child." she paused. "I don't even know why this is even happening."

Jax took a deep breath and said "Ali, your fiance' isn't who you think he is."

"What do you mean?"

"The night your mother died and James killed those two guys... one of them was Nicholas Matthews Senior."

"What?"

"James killed your fiance's father and the club thinks... that's why he took your daughter, for revenge."

"No." Alissa shook her head. "You're lying... Nick loves me and he wouldn't do this to me."

"I'm telling you the truth, Babe."

She started thinking about it for a second and yelled "Oh my God!" then she collapsed in Jax's arms.

Alissa started to calm down, ten minutes later, then Jax's phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and pressed the answer button. "Yeah?"

"It's Juice... we have a situation here."

* * *

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Jamie's eyes started to flutter as she heard voices coming from a different room. She recognized one of them and tried to move, but she couldn't. She was tied to a chair.

A few minutes later, a guy walked into the room, and said "Hey Sweetheart."

"I want my mommy!"

"I don't know where your mommy is, but I have someone here who wants to see you."

A few seconds later, Jamie saw a familiar face and her eyes widened. "Hi Jamie... it's Daddy."

She shook her head. "You're not my daddy!" she yelled.

* * *

Jax and Alissa pulled up to the Motel 6, a little bit later, and walked inside. Chief Unser was in there with the guys. "What happened?" asked Jax.

"Well." Unser started, but got cut off by Alissa's gasp.

"Who's blood is that on the wall?"

Unser looked at her. "This is your motel room?" she nodded. "Do you know a Sadie Parker?"

"Yeah... she was my best friend and here with my daughter. Have you found her?"

"I'm sorry, Alissa, but all we found was Sadie's body in the bath tub." Alissa started to cry in Jax's arms, then she let go of him, and walked outside.

Juice went out there with her and leaned up against the wall next to her, then she said "Did Jax ask you to babysit me?"

"Something like that, he just doesn't want anything happening to you."

"No offence Juice... but I can take care of myself."

"I know you can." he nodded. "But VP's orders." he paused. "You know... even everything that has happened between you and Jax, he still cares about you."

"I know." she nodded. "I'm sorry for being such a bitch, but I just want my daughter back."

Juice gave Alissa a hug. "We'll find her and make this person pay." she just nodded, then let go of him, and leaned up on the wall.

* * *

Jamie was trying to break free from the chair once again, but the ropes was too strong for her. A few minutes later, the door opened. She looked over and yelled "I want my mommy."

"You don't need your mommy anymore... you can be with Daddy."

"You're not my daddy... Nick."

Suddenly, Nick backhanded Jamie on her face and she cried in pain. "Who told you I wasn't your daddy?" she didn't say nothing and Nick got into her face. "Who told you!"

"I heard Mommy say it."

"What did she say?"

"Jax Teller... is my daddy."

"Is that right?" he stood up, then yelled. "Tony, get in here!"

The door opened and Tony walked in. "What?"

"Jamie, this is my brother Tony... he's your uncle." she shook her head. "He's gonna watch you for a little bit." he kissed Jamie on the top of her head. "Daddy will be back."

"You're not my daddy!" she yelled, then Nick backhanded her again.

"Nick, don't hit her... she's just a little girl."

He glared at Tony and said "Do not tell me how to take care of my daughter." he paused. "Now, you watch her until I get back."

"Fine." Tony nodded.

"Do not let her out of your sight." Nick said, then he left.

Tony patted Jamie on the top of her head. "I'm sorry about him... everything will be okay."

* * *

Jax, Opie, and Half Sack walked outside, then Jax held Alissa, and said "You okay?" She just nodded into his chest.

"What'd Unser say?" asked Juice.

"He's gonna get Hale to look into what's going on and find Nick." said Opie.

"Let's get back to the clubhouse." Jax suggested.

Then as they walked towards their motorcycles, Alissa's phone rang. She took it out of her pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello, Baby."

"Nick? What do you want?"

"I wanted to tell you... that I'm taking _my_ daughter out of the country."

"She's not your daughter, Nick!" she yelled. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Well, you can blame your dad, that's rotting in prison for that one."

Suddenly Jax took the phone out of Alissa's hand and said "Where's Alissa's daughter? Tell me or I will fuckin' kill you."

"Oh, this must be the infamous Jax Teller... tell me something Jax, are you willing to do anything for." he paused. "_Your_ little girl?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Alissa didn't tell you that you fathered her child? That's too bad... well, bye!" then seconds later, Nick hung up the phone.

Jax slowly took the phone away from his ear and looked over at Alissa. "What did he say?" she asked.

He glared at her for a few seconds, then said "Let's go." they got on their bikes and took off to the clubhouse.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Tony walked into the room and said "You hungry, Kid?"

"I- I need to go to the bathroom."

Tony hesitated, but he untied her. "You have two minutes."

She gave him a fake smile and said "Thank you." then she walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Five minutes later, Tony knocked. "Time's up, Jamie... come on." he knocked again, but got nothing. "Jamie?" he slowly opened the door and all he saw was the window opened, above the toilet. "Oh shit." he muttered to himself.

He pulled out his cell phone and sent a text to Nick. _"We gotta problem, Jamie took off."_

* * *

Jax and Alissa went into his room. She sat down on the bed as he shut the door, then he turned to look at her. "So... when were you gonna tell me that Jamie's my daughter?" her jaw dropped. "When Ali!" he yelled, making her flinch.

"I'm sorry."

"You were gonna go to the funeral and then leave without even telling me that she's mine?" Alissa slowly nodded. "I can't believe this."

"Jax... I didn't know this was going to happen."

"I bet your psycho fiance' was planning this from the very beginning."

"I'm sorry." she paused. "I didn't know."

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

"After I came down for Denise's party and we did what we did, I honestly thought, I'd never have to come back." she paused to wipe her face. "Even after I found out I was pregnant... I didn't want to come back and tell you, because I thought you'd hurt me again, somehow."

"So you never were gonna come back?"

She shook her head. "I was afraid of getting hurt."

"You kept the existance of my daughter from me... my own flesh and blood, because you were afraid or scared of your feelings getting hurt? How fuckin' selfish is that, Ali?" he shook his head. "And you let that son of a bitch be around to raise her." he punched the wall next to him. "You let him raise _my_ daughter?"

"I'm sorry, Jax." she was sobbing. "I don't know how many times I can tell you... I made a huge mistake, okay? I get that, but I'm deeply sorry for keeping her from you."

A few minutes later, Jax kneeled down in between Alissa's legs and looked up at her. "Look... if you would have stayed or even told me you were pregnant." he shook his head. "I wouldn't have hurt you again. I mean, I'm sorry for hurting you a long time ago and making you leave me." he paused. "Letting you leave and me not fighting for you to stay was my biggest regret."

"Really?"

He nodded. "I loved you, Ali... I still do and my feelings haven't changed." her eyes widened. "Is there a chance that you might or still possibly do... love me?"

Alissa ran her fingers through Jax's hair, moving it away from his face, and said "I never stopped... everyday since Jamie was born, I'd look into her eyes and all I'd see is you." he smiled. "She's so much like you, it's scary." Alissa cupped Jax's face with her hands. "I wanted to call and tell you about her or come and see you, but I chickened out everytime." a few tears fell down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry I kept her from you and because of my poor choices... she's gone."

"Listen Ali, she isn't gone. We _will_ find her... do you trust me?"

"Of course I do, Jax."

"Okay, then... I promise you." he paused. "We'll get our little girl and bring her back home."

* * *

The door flung open and Nick stormed in. "Where is she?"

Tony stood up from the couch and said "She told me she had to use the bathroom, then when I went in to check on her, she was gone."

"What?" Nick yelled, then slammed Tony against the wall. "You better hope we find her."

A minute later, Nick let go of Tony and pulled out his cell phone, scrolling through the numbers. "Nicky." Tony started. "If what she says is true... that Jax Teller is her father, then that makes us targets. We might as well paint bullseyes on our chests."

"This 'Jax Teller' guy can't do anything to me... I'll kill him before he tries."

Tony chuckled. "Nicky, do you know who SAMCRO is?"

"No, who are they? Some gang?"

"Something like that."

"Well." Nick said, sitting down on the couch. "How 'bout you enlighten me and tell me who this 'SAMCRO' is."

"Okay, they're a motorcycle club."

"Motorcycle club?" he laughed. "You think I'd be scared of a motorcycle club?"

"Nicky, these are some guys you don't want to mess with and I really don't think taking the Vice President's daughter was a good idea." Tony paused. "SAMCRO is one of many motorcycle clubs in California. They collect, run, and sell guns to other clubs or to whoever has the deepest pockets. They do have enemies and they will hurt or kill whoever fucks with their club or family."

"Oh... really?"

"Yeah and some of Charming's police force in on SAMCRO's payroll."

"Tony, why is it... you know so much about them?"

"I've done some business with one of their enemies."

"What business and who?"

"I've sold some crank for the NORDS."

"Well, Big Brother... I don't care who they are, they won't stop me from taking Jamie and making a better life for her." Nick paused. "So let's go find her."

Tony shook his head. "I'm telling you, it's a bad idea to go up against these guys... they're ruthless and they're probably gonna kill you."

Nick opened the door. "Tony, when I ask for your opinon, I'll squeeze it out of you." he paused. "Until then, shut the fuck up about this stupid club and bring your ass." Tony just shook his head and followed Nick out the door.

* * *

As Jamie was walking around town by herself, she found a park, and started swinging on the swings. Ten minutes later, she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw an old woman smiling. "Hello, Little Girl... are you here all alone? Where's your parents?"

"I don't know... I can't find them."

"Are you lost?"

"I want my Daddy."

"Come on, Dear... my name is Edna and I'll help you find him." then Edna extended her hand and Jamie grabbed it, getting off of the swing, and Jamie walked with her out of the park.

* * *

Jax had everyone meet in the clubhouse, so he could tell them what was going on. "Guys... Jamie is my daughter." Jax started and Gemma gasped. "So we're going to find this son of a bitch and bring Jamie back home where she belongs." he paused. "Either way... this guy is dead."

"I'm sorry." Alissa started. "I didn't say anything to any of you about her... that's my fault and I had my reasons why I didn't tell you." Alissa paused. "But I'm extremely sorry and I'll understand if none of you forgive me."

Gemma gave Alissa hug. "We'll worry about that later... we need to focus on getting my granddaughter back."

Alissa nodded. "I'm so sorry."

"I know, Baby." Gemma said, rubbing her back, then let go and stood over by Clay, and Jax pulled Alissa into his arms.

Fifteen minutes later, Alissa's phone rang. She took it out of her pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi, this is Edna Barrett. I have this little girl with me, she was all alone at the park."

"Yeah?"

"She told me her name is Jamie, she's seven, and that her parents names are: Alissa and Jax Teller."

Alissa let out a breath of relief. "Okay, I'm Alissa... thanks for finding my daughter. Where are you located?"

"I live at twenty one-thirty four north Elm street."

"Thank you so much, Edna... I'll be right there." then Alissa hung up her phone and looked at everyone. "Jamie's fine. A lady found her and she's at her house."

"Let's go." Jax ordered, then everyone cleared out.

* * *

Gemma and Alissa went in her Cadillac, while the guys rode their motorcycles. As Gemma pulled up to Edna's house and parked, Alissa noticed a car take off. She jump out and ran over to Jax. "Follow that car!" she yelled, he nodded, then Clay, Happy, Tig, Opie, and Chibs followed behind him.

Alissa ran into Edna's house with Gemma, Juice, Bobby, and Half Sack behind her. "Oh no." Gemma said, covering her mouth.

"We were too late." Alissa shook her head. "Nick killed Edna." she looked at Juice. "Call Unser and tell him what happened."

"Okay." he nodded, then walked outside.

Tony kept glancing in the rear viewed mirror and trying not to crash the car as he was driving. "I told you man... SAMCRO is right behind us."

"Shut up, Tony!"

"We're dead."

"Shut the fuck up and lose them." Nick yelled, putting tape on Jamie's mouth so she couldn't scream.

As Tony was crossing the bridge, over the canal, he started to slow down. "I changed my mind... Nicky, you're my brother and I love you, but this is wrong."

"What are you doing?"

"Something we should have done a long time ago."

"Noooo!" Nick yelled, grabbing the wheel.

What Jax saw a few seconds later, was horrifying. Him and the guys saw the car crash into the wall, then plunged into the water below.


End file.
